Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus is the sixth computer-animated Barbie movie, released in 2005. It is Barbie's first and only 3D movie. Official Summary Barbie takes flight in her first original princess fairy tale movie, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. Princess Annika discovers adventure when she is befriended by Brietta - a magnificent winged horse - that flies her to the beautiful Cloud Kingdom. Annika has only three days to break the spell of Wenlock, an evil wizard who has turned her family to stone. On her quest to defeat Wenlock, Annika meets new friends and together they travel to forbidden forests, skate through icy caverns and fly above the clouds as they attempt to build a magical wand of light. Plot In a magical kingdom, the Queen wants to surprise her daughter, Princess Annika, with a birthday gift. When she opens the door to Annika's room, she discovers that Annika is missing, having gone to an ice rink without asking for permission. Out skating, Annika meets a small polar bear whom she names Shiver. When Annika returns to the palace, her parents are so worried and overprotective they forbid her from skating ever again. That night, Annika sneaks out of the palace to join a festival. A powerful wizard named Wenlock appears and asks the princess to marry him. When Annika refuses, Wenlock furiously tells the king and queen the fate of their "other daughter," which surprises Annika. Wenlock magically turns everyone into stone, but Annika is saved by Brietta, a flying horse, but Wenlock tells her that she has three days to marry him, otherwise the spell will become permanent. Brietta takes Annika to a castle in the clouds called the Cloud Kingdom. There, Annika discovers that "the other daughter" of the king and queen is Brietta, who was transformed into a Pegasus by Wenlock when she refused to marry him (explaining why Annika's parents are so overprotective). Annika decides to build the "Wand of Light" to break Wenlock's spell. In order to accomplish this, they must have a measure of courage, a ring of love and a gem of ice lit by hope's eternal flame. The Cloud Queen gives Brietta a crystal bell to ring if she is in need of help. The group travels to the Forbidden Forest, where they meet a young man named Aidan who helps them after they get caught in a net. When Shiver and Annika fall into a giant's stew pot, Annika tricks him into chaining himself to a post, and uses her hair ribbon to climb out. The ribbon is the same size as her, and as a measure of courage, it turns into a staff for the Wand of Light. After trading Annika's skates for a fake map, the group finds themselves in a large cavern filled with gems, where a sign tells them to take only what they need. Although they get 2 gems, Shiver causes a cave-in thanks to his amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape. As Aidan starts to forge the Wand, he reveals that he ran away from his parents and lost all of his money gambling. He wishes to return to them and ask for forgiveness. Brietta offers her tiara to make the ring of love. With all three objects, the "Wand of Light" is assembled, and Brietta transforms back into her human form. Annika and Brietta return to the Cloud Kingdom on two pegasuses summoned by the Cloud Queen's bell, but Wenlock pursues them, hurting Brietta. Angrily Annika asks the wand to destroy Wenlock. But it does not work. Annika gives up. Finally she agrees to marry Wenlock if he changes her parents and the people back to normal persons. Wenlock refuses her for she is hateful, just like his other wives. He sneers at her, taking the wand from Annika's hand. He causes a snowslide, trapping Annika. Immediately Aidan comes and helps to dig Annika out. Aidan and Brietta brings an unconscious Annika to the Cloud Kingdom. After Annika wakes up, the trio go to Wenlock's place. Blush decides not to give the clouds a dusk color to give Annika more time after some persuasion by Rose. While Brietta guards the pegasus, Annika, Aidan, and Shiver slides to the green castle. Aidan fights against Griffin as Annika searches for the wand. When she finds the wand, suddenly the gem falls. Fortunately Aidan gives Annika his own. Realizing how to work the Wand, Annika asks it to defeat Wenlock, for the love of her family and friends. Wenlock turns to be an ordinary person and the spell on Annika's parents is broken. Annika shows them Brietta and the entire family celebrates together, while Aidan's father forgives him. Aidan makes Annika meet his father too. The end scene shows Aidan and Annika skating in the cloud palace. Both Aidan and Annika are wearing crowns, signifying that they have gotten married. Brietta remarks that they look happy, and gifts the Cloud Queen with the Wand, who replies that it will be the first star at night. Starring The Voices Of Soundtrack The theme song for the film, "Hope Has Wings", was performed by Brie Larson. The music for the film was composed by Arnie Roth. The orchestral music is from Haydn's Symphony no. 94, "Surprise" and Beethoven's 6th Symphony "Pastoral." Gallery Merchandise To view the photos of the merchandise of the Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, click 'here.'' Trailers Trivia *In Trademarkia, the film was originally named Barbie 3D The Treasure of Pegasus. *As seen in the storybook, Annika was originally named Brianna, Brietta was originally named Peg, and Cloud Kingdom was originally named Cloud City. *According from IMDb, the movie rated 6,0/10. *Nutcracker makes a cameo in the movie when Annika encounters Wenlock for the first time. *The movie is 85 minutes long, making it the longest Barbie movie. *This is the only 3D Barbie Movie. *This was the first Barbie Princess movie which to not to be based on any fairytales or any novels. Goofs *When Annika and Shiver trapped at Ollie's pan, we can see Annika's purple ribbon was missing for a few times. *When Ollie is chopping up an onion to throw into the pan, a clip is reused of a turnip falling into the pan, instead of a chopped up onion. *Annika's dress from Queen Rayla is long. However, it suddenly becomes 3/4 length when she and Aidan skating to Wenlock's place, and it become long again when she arrived at Wenlock's place. Also Known As *Croatian - ''Barbie i čarobni Pegaz'' * Dutch - ''Barbie en de magie van Pegasus'' *Deutsch - ''Barbie und der geheimnisvolle Pegasus'' *Italy - ''Barbie e la magia di Pegaso'' *French - ''Barbie et le Cheval magique'' *Español - ''Barbie y la Magia de Pegaso'' *Polish - ''Barbie i Magia Pegaza '' *Mirandés - ''Barbie an La Magie de Aladus'' *Portugues - ''Barbie e o Pégaso Mágico'' *Finnish - ''Barbie ja Pegasoksen taika'' *Greek - ''Η Μπάρμπι και ο μαγεμένος πήγασος'' *Persian - ''باربى و جادوى اسب بالدار'' *Georgian - ''ბარბი და ჯადოსნური პეგასი'' *Brasil - '''Barbie e a magia de pegasus External links *Official US Site Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Movies